ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Samekujira
is a shark kaiju in Ultraman Taro. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Samekijura was a creature sent to Earth by Alien Valky with the intention of 'capturing' the beast and then using this event to show off, with the whole plan being a mask for his true intentions to invade Planet Earth. A day after he attacked an oil tanker, Samekujira followed several ships to Honshu and rose out of the waters of Tokyo Bay. ZAT and Ultraman Taro soon came to the scene to stop the monster. During the battle, Alien Valky appeared and tried to stop Taro from fighting Samekujira, but the Ultra soon managed to chase off the Alien and destroyed Samekujira with his Storium Ray. Valky returned a short time later, furious that his catch had been killed by the Ultra. Trivia *Samekujira has a modified Eledortus roar. *Although not physically seen, Samekujira is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultraman X A baby Samekujira reappeared in episode 9 of Ultraman X, "We are Nebula!" as Alien Valky Haruki's pet. Named , it was Valky's pet back at his home planet and went to Earth after missing its master. However, its appearance attracted the Dark Star Cluster, who demanded the monster for their monster weapons until Valky challenged them to a rugby match. His team wins with the help of co-tent Isamu, saving Jolly from being sold. Trivia *The official website of Ultraman X initially mistook its statistics before they were changed sometime later. *In the original plan, Jolly's role was meant to be a baby Gubila. Ultraman Geed A baby Samekujira reappeared in episode 5 of Ultraman Geed where he was seen lying in a box and found by Zena and Moa Aizaki. Although how the Samekujira ended in the box (or to a lesser extent, Earth) is unknown, Zena mentioned that said monster was originally kept as pets until they were abandoned due to their potential as monster weapons. What happened to it was unknown, although it was more likely to be taken care under AIB's custody. Trivia *A similar prop that was used to portray Jolly in Ultraman X is used in this episode. *Based on Ultraman X, its use as a monster weapon was brought up again by Zena. Ultraman Taiga A baby Samekujira was seen as one of the test subjects of Mabuze's experiments to create the ultimate creature. Trivia *Interestingly, despite Taiga celebrating things related to Taro, baby Samekujira is the first monster or alien to appear from his series in the show. Data - Baby= Baby Samekujira :;Stats *Height: 50 cm *Weight: 5 kg *Origin: Oceans of Planet Valky :;Powers and Weapons *Air Adaptation: Despite being an aquatic animal, but it can adapt in to atmospheric environment. *Space Travel: Baby Samekujira can easily travel in space. *Armor: Even if crash-landed, baby Samekujira proves to be able to survive from the impact without showing any signs of injury. }} Gallery Ultraman Taro Samekujira.png Samekujira v Taro.png Samekujira v Taro I.png Samekujira in taro.jpg Samekujira1.jpg Ultraman X Babykujira.png samekujira baby carried.jpg|Haruki carrying Jolly Ultraman Geed UG-Samekujira Screenshot 001.jpg Miscellaneous Samekujira_v_Taro_II.png 264px-Samekujira_and_Alien_Valkie.jpg|Samekujira and Alien Valky in an Ultra Zone sketch. marmit samekujira.jpg|A Marmit Samekujira id:Samekujira Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju